Sasuke Itu Keren
by summer dash
Summary: Sasuke Itu Keren. Itu fakta yang tak terbantah. Tapi, adakalanya seseorang yang keren pun memiliki masalah yang harus mereka hadapi sendiri. Apalagi itu jika menyangkut seorang gadis berambut merah muda. AU. Republish


**Sasuke Itu Keren**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Chara: Sasuke Sakura**

**Rated T, AU, OOC, typo, a bit of humor inside. Bahasa ga baku**

_Dear diary_, kenalin, nama gue Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok paling keren se Konoha. Narsis? Gue? Ok, coba deh lo semua sebutin kriteria keren yang ada dipikiran lo.

Ganteng? _That's me_. Semua keturunan Uchiha itu ganteng, dan gue Uchiha.

Kaya? _Please girls_, kekayaan keluarga Uchiha ga akan abis bahkan dalam waktu 17 keturunan.

Pinter? Meki IQ gue ga setinggi si bungsu Nara itu, gue ga males. Jadi wajar aja gue jadi pemegang juara umum satu angkatan 2 tahun ini.

Gaya? _Style_ gue bahkan selalu jadi _trendsetter_ buat para pemuda di Konoha

Apa? _Cool_? Ehm, oke. Sekalipun gue agak cerewet sekarang, gue biasanya selalu bersikap cool, irit bicara, dan cuek. Hei hei jangan liat gue dengan pandangan ga percaya gitu.

Sudahlah, kalo lo ga percaya kalo gue itu keren, lo bisa tanya ke semua cewek yang ada di Konoha tentang gue, dan gue yakin 100% kalo tuh cewek bakalan jawab pertanyaan lo dengan muka merah terus senyum senyum karena bayangin kekerenan gue yang ga ada matinya. Satu kata buat gue, Uchiha Sasuke itu keren. Eh itu bukan satu kata? Peduli amat, yang penting gue keren. Karena gue keren gue pasti dapetin apa yang gue mau. Termasuk buat dapetin dia. Si cewek merah muda, Haruno Sakura.

Ehem, sebenernya Sakura itu _teme_n gue sejak kecil, gue dia dan _dobe_ (lo tanya siapa _dobe_? Ga usah! tuh cowok berisik ga ada untungnya gue deskripsiin) udah kayak tiga serangkai aja sejak kecil, kemana-mana selalu bareng-bareng kayak induk ayam ama anaknya. Buat gue gampang aja dapetin Sakura, secara Sakura uhuk naksir gue sejak kecil. Lihat aja, sekarang dia bahkan jadi ketua _fansclub_ Uchiha Sasuke _lover_, dan sejak kita masuk SMP setiap hari dia pasti ngajak gue kencan, dan tentu aja gue… tolak, dan gue agak ngejauhin Sakura. Bukan, gue bukannya jadi benci ke dia gara-gara tingkah _fans girl_ingnya dia. Argh sebenernya gue pengen ngeiyain ajakan kencan dia terus _lovey dovey_, nikah, punya anak, _happy end_. Masalahnya gue Uchiha. Uchiha itu keren, dan Uchiha ga mungkin nge _blushing_. Yup girls, setiap gue ngeliat Sakura muka gue pasti jadi merah kayak buah kesayangan gue, tomat. Itulah sebabnya gue harus ngejauhin Sakura sampe gue bisa ga _blushing_ lagi didepan dia. Kalo itu berhasil gue bakalan tembak dia dengan keren, dan buat anak ama Sakura ehm sori maksud gue dan menempuh hidup bahagia dengan Sakura. Sakura kan suka gue gara-gara gue keren? Jadi gue ga boleh nge_blushing_ didepan dia. So ini dia yang mesti gue lakuin sekarang: stop nge_blushing_ dan tembak Sakura.

Buat tahu cara ngehilangin _blushing_ gue pergi ke Grabedia dan ngebeli buku yang berjudul **"Cara Agar Wajah tidak Tersipu di Depan Gadis yang disukai"**. Buat beli buku itu gue kudu pergi ke kota yang cuman bisa dicapai kalo lo naik kereta selama satu jam, naik bus 15 menit, dan jalan kaki 10 menit. Bukan, bukan karena di Konoha ga ada Grabedia ataupun tuh buku, si Sai yang ngasih tau gue soal buku itu aja belinya di toko buku samping sekolah gue. Gue sengaja beli tuh buku jauh-jauh supaya ga ada yang tau kalo gue beli buku dengan judul yang bisa nurunin kredibilitas gue sebagai cowok terkeren se konoha. Pas gue beli gue ngerasa aman-aman aja, soalnya gue ga ketemu sama orang yang gue kenal, sampe akhirnya gue kekasir buat ngebayar tuh buku, gue ngadepin kasir yang ga lain dan ga bukan adalah _nii-san_ gue sendiri UchihaItachi. _Shit_, kenapa gue lupa kalo _nii-san_ gue magang disini?

"Oh, tidak tersipu di depan gadis yang disukai ya?" gue bisa liat sekarang dia natap gue dengan tatapan yang bikin gue pengen nonjok muka _nii-san_ gue sendiri. Semua Uchiha punya tampang diatas rata-rata, tapi ada pengecualian buat Itachi. Dia punya tampang yang bikin gue pengen nonjok dia setiap hari. Dan dia ga keren kayak gue. Dia keriputan. "Sasuke-_chan_ lagi suka sama cewek ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab gue dingin. Gue langsung ngambil duit di dompet tanpa ngeliat berapa nominalnya dan ngebayar tuh buku, gue pengen cepet-cepet pergi sebelum beneran nonjok muka Itachi. "Ambil aja kembaliannya," gue yakin seyakinnya kalo sekarang cewek-cewek yang lagi antri juga dikasir jadi naksir ke gue karena kekerenan gue. Mana ada cowok ganteng yang ganteng, dingin, dan murah hati serta royal kayak gue.

"Tapi Sasuke-_chan_,"

"Udah ambil aja kembaliannya. Sumbangin buat PMR tuh," ujar gue ambil ngeliat tulisan kalo disini kita bisa nyumbangin duit ke PMR

"Ga bisa Sasuke-_chan_," gue melotot ke Itachi, rese banget sih nih anak. Gue kan lagi baik hati nih, nyumbang ke PMR. Hal yang jarang gue lakuin. Gue hampir aja ngomelin dia tapi gue stop saat dia ngomong "Uangmu kurang. Ini cuma lima ribu, harga bukunya 45.000 Sasuke-_chan_," gue matung. Suara cekikikan dari cewek-cewek yang ngantri bikin gue malu abis. Dengan cepet gue ambil duit 50.000an dari dompet gue, dan langsung angkat kaki dari kasir setelah Itachi ngasih bukunya ke gue.

"Nanti kasih kabar kalo kamu udah berhasil jadiin Sakura-_chan_ sebagai pacarmu ya," ujar Itachi _nii-san_ keras. Jangan. jangan pernah kalian pergi ketempat kerja kakak kalian, terutama kalo kakak kalian punya sifat rese, mulut ember dan tampang polos pengen ditonjok kayak Itachi.

**-Sasuke itu Keren-**

Oke, buku udah di tangan, sekarang gue kudu baca nih buku dan praktekin biar gue ga _blushing_ dan Sakura jadi milik gue. Dengan perlahan dan setelah baca berbagai doa gue ngebuka tuh buku, ngelewatin bab kata pengantar dan pendahuluan gue langsung liat bab 1 dari buku itu.

_Tersipu adalah suatu kondisi dimana wajah memerah karena syaraf menyalurkan darah berlebih diwajah kita sehingga menghasilkan rona kemerahan._

_Agar wajah kita tidak tersipu didepan gadis yang kita sukai kita harus bisa menguasai otot saraf wajah kita agar tidak menghasilkan efek memerah diwajah kita. Salah satu factor yang bisa menyebabkan wajah memerah adalah memakan makanan pedas, oleh sebab itu inilah cara pertama: makan makanan pedas dan tahan diri kalian agar wajah tidak memerah_

Hah? Segampang itu caranya? segini doang mah kecil. Oke, mulai hari ini gue bakalan makan-makanan pedes. Sakura, tunggu gue!

"Sasuke-_kun_, sejak kapan kau jadi suka makan-makanan pedas?" tanya _kaa-san _saat ngeliat gue nambahin beberapa sendok bubuk cabai ke sup miso bagian gue

"Sejak saat ini, lain kali _Kaa-san_ buatkan _misoshiru_ yang super pedas buatku," gue bisa liat _kaa-san_ ngangguk dengan wajah kebingungan. Dengan pede gue makan _misoshiru_ buatan _kaa-san._

**Slurp**

Pedes. Banget. Gue nyoba bertahan, ini demi Sakura. Lo bisa Sasuke! Suapan demi suapan bisa gue lalui dengan cemerlang, oke gue ngaku kalo itu baru empat suapan. Saat memasuki suapan yang kelima, gue ga tahan. Siapa sih yang bikin bubuk cabai jadi pedes banget kayak gini? Kenapa ga manis? Asin? Atau asem sekalian. Dengan kalap gue minum air yang ada di gelas gue. Ga cukup, kurang. Dan kayak orang kesetanan gue ngabisin semua air yang ada di atas meja makan, dan itu termasuk air cucian tangan. Sekelebatan gue bisa ngeliat _kaa-san _yang panik ngambilin air dari kulkas buat gue, _tou-san_ yang berusaha ngejelasin ke _kaa-san_ kalo ngasih gue minum air dingin sama aja kayak ngasih minyak tanah ke api, dan Itachi yang asik ngeabadiin kesengsaraan gue dengan i-pad miliknya.

Cara pertama gagal. Dan ingetin gue buat bener-bener nonjok Itachi saat kepedesan gue ilang terus apus foto-foto gue yang ehm nista dari memori i-pad_nya_.

**-Sasuke itu Keren-**

Karena cara pertama gagal, dan gue ga sempet ngaca waktu makan tuh _misoshiru_ setan (jadi gue ga tau muka gue merah atau gak) gue kudu nyoba cara lain. Berhubung gue jenius, gue nemu cara baru. Minum jus kare. Naruto-_dobe_ dulu pernah salah mencet di mesin minuman kaleng dan ga sengaja kepilih si jus kare, karena dia lagi haus dan bokek, mau gak mau dia minum tuh jus. Naruto bersumpah di hadapan gue dan uhuk yayang gue Sakura,kalo dia ga bakalan minum-minuman yang aneh kayak gitu lagi. Rasanya super pedes, katanya waktu itu. Hm, kalo ga salah di deket mini market itu ada mesin minuman kaleng deh, gue nyengir. Gue dapet cara baru.

Sekarang diatas meja belajar gue ada satu kaleng jus kare yang sengaja gue beli tadi. Bentuknya sama aja kayak jus-jus kaleng lainnya kalo lo ga meduliin gambar kepala cowok (atau cewek?) berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah yang pucat dan mata dihiasi dengan eye shadow berwarna ungu menyala serta memiliki lidah yang terjulur panjang. Pasti tim _design_ nih kaleng jus lagi kesambet pas nge_design_ cover nih kaleng. Gue dengan pede ngebawa tuh jus kaleng ke kamar mandi gue, gue ngadep ke cermin kamar mandi.

Eh gue emang keren ya. Fokus Sasuke fokus, ini bukan waktunya buat lo ngekagumin diri lo sendiri, ntar malem aja pas lo ngaca lagi.

Gue buka penutup kaleng jus kare dan dengan cepat minum semua isinya. Isi jus kaleng itu habis dengan lima tegukan. Rasanya aneh, dan pedes tentu aja. Gue perhatiin bayangan gue di cermin, gue bisa lihat wajah gue yang memerah karena efek pedes nih minuman.

Gue gagal ngontrol saraf wajah gue. Butuh latihan intensif.

Sejak itu udah tiga hari ini gue selalu minum jus kare, setiap gue ketemu ama mesin penjual jus kaleng gue pasti beli tuh minuman. Efeknya keren, muka gue udah ga semerah waktu pertama kali gue minum tuh jus, yah meski gue harus ngerasain efek samping berupa diare berkepanjangan sih. Tapi demi gue ga _blushing_ dan demi Sakura gue bertahan. Karena gue udah agak bisa ngekontrol saraf wajah gue, ajakan pulang dari Sakura hari ini gue iyain. Gue seneng. Gue juga bisa liat kalo si Sakura senyum-senyum dari tadi dan ngelirik gue malu-malu. Moment sore ini pasti bakalan sempurna, kalo si _dobe_ ga ikut pulang bareng kita.

"Wuaah, sudah lama ya kita tidak pulang bareng dengan Sasuke, Sakura-_chan_," gue melotot tersembunyi, takut ketahuan Sakura dan _image_ gue sebagai cowok keren jatuh di mata Sakura. Si _dobe_ bilang sudah lama kalo dia dan Sakura lama udah ga pulang bareng gue? Itu artinya mereka berdua sering pulang bareng? _Shit_. Gue sok ga peduli dan tetep diem ga ngomentarin omongan si _dobe_. Saat gue ngelihat ada mobil yang nyelonong seenak jidat dan bakalan nabrak Sakura, gue langsung narik tangan Sakura ke arah gue dan meluk dia. Ga sengaja gue nyium aroma Sakura. Tuhan, dia wangi banget. Gue pasti _blushing_ sekarang, oke Sasuke kontrol saraf-sarafmu!

"Haah, lain kali hati-hati kalau berjalan," ujar gue berusaha keren. Gue bisa ngerasain Sakura tersentak dengan ucapan gue yang keren tadi

"Ehm Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa mulutmu baunya aneh?" ujar Sakura sambil ngeliat wajah gue dengan tampang imut yang bikin gue pengen ngemakan dia.

Eh? Apa dia bilang tadi? Bau? badan gue langsung kaku, ini pasti gara-gara si jus kare aneh itu, baunya memang ehem aneh. "Maaf Sasuke-_kun_, aku akan membelikanmu larutan penyegar mulut agar mulutmu tidak bau lagi ya," Sakura langsung melesat pergi, gue bisa liat si Naruto _dobe_ ketawa cekikian, langsung aja gue sikut tulang rusuknya biar mampus sekalian. Sumpah, gue ga akan pernah lagi minum tuh jus kare, dia bakalan masuk ke daftar _unwanted thing_, benda yang harus dijauhi, setelah Naruto tentunya.

**-Sasuke itu Keren-**

Karena cara yang kedua gagal juga gue depresi, dengan penuh harapan ada cara lain buat gue bisa ngilangin _blushing_, gue ngebaca bab 2 dari tuh buku.

_Tersipu bisa dipicu karena kita bertemu orang penting, menerima pujian dan mengalami emosi kuat di situasi sosial._

Oke, coba cara bertemu orang penting.

Gue mikir, orang yang penting di Konoha itu hokage. Oke, berarti gue kudu nemuin Minato _jii-san_. Itu berarti gue kudu ke rumah Naruto. Begitu gue nyampe di rumah si _dobe_, gue disambut ama Kushina _baa-san _yang selalu bersikap sebelas dua belas ama Naruto, meski ga mungkin bakalan seaneh Naruto. Naruto itu pasti anak angkat di keluarga Namikaze, walaupun sifat ceria Kusina _baa-san_ sebelas duabelas ama Naruto, tapi di keluarga Namikaze ga ada yang seaneh Naruto.

"Waaah, Sasuke-_chan_! Sudah lama kan kau tidak masuk kesini? Ayo ayo masuk! Kau mau bertemu dengan Naruto kan? Langsung saja kekamarnya, anak itu lagi main _P.S_ di kamar," ujar Kushino _baa-san_ sambil ngedorong-dorong gue masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Minato _jii-san_ ada dikamar juga _baa-san_?" ujar gue sambil natap wajah Kusina _baa-san_ yang bingung gara-gara pertanyaan gue

"Eh, Minato-_kun_ belum pulang dari kantor hokage. Ada apa Sasuke-_chan_? Tumben mencari Minato-_kun_?"

"Ah tidak _baa-san, _aku hanya ingin melatih saraf diwajahku agar tidak memerah didepan Minato _jii-san_," gue bisa ngeliat wajah Kushina _baa-san_ yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi pucat, kayaknya Kushina baa-san sakit deh. "_Baa-san_ tidak enak badan ya? Lebih baik _baa-san_ tidur saja, aku pamit dulu. Selamat sore _baa-san_," hah, dengan kecewa gue pergi ninggalin rumah Naruto. Mungkin gue bakalan balik kesini besok, kebetulan gue libur. Besoknya pas gue udah siap-siap mau kerumah Naruto. Gue justru ngeliat si _dobe_ dengan seenaknya nonton tv diruang keluarga gue

"Hn, buat apa kau kesini?"

"_Kaa-san_ sejak kemarin mengamuk dirumah. Saat _tou-san_ pulang dia menghajar _tou-san_ dan menuduh _tou-san_ sudah membuat anak orang jadi tidak normal," gue ngehela nafas. Naruto _dobe_ memang aneh, tapi gue ga nyangka ternyata Kushina _baa-san_ dan Minato _jii-san _juga seaneh Naruto. Yah, buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Gue sekarang ga akan berpikir lagi kalo Naruto itu anak angkat di keluarga Namikaze. Dan sekarang di sinilah gue, nonton sinetron bareng Naruto di ruang keluarga gue.

Cara kedua gagal. Bahkan gagal sebelum dicoba.

Cara ketiga: Tidak tersipu saat menerima pujian

Pujian, hm.. mungkin sekumpulan cewek yang tergabung di _fansclub_ gue bakalan bisa ngebantu metode ini. Besoknya gue mutusin datang ke Karin, wakil ketua fans club gue. Gue ga mungkin kan nemuin Sakura yang notabene jadi penyebab semua tingkah jenius gue ini. Waktu istirahat gue datengin si Karin. Seperti biasanya cewek itu selalu pake baju dengan cara yang seksi, rok yang super duper pendek dan baju yang ga dikancingin sampe gue bisa ngeliat belahan dadanya. Andai aja Sakura pake seragamnya dengan cara ini, gue pasti bakalan makan dia hidup-hidup. Sayangnya yang make baju kayak gitu justru Karin. Cih, kadang kenyataan ga sesuai dengan impian..

"Kyaaaa, Sasuke-_kun_! Tumben kesini mencariku? Ada apa? Kau mau aku jadi pacarmu? Tentu saja aku maaauuuu"

"Cih berisik. Bukan itu. Puji aku!" gue bisa liat ekspresi Karin yang jadi aneh gara-gara omongan gue, gue nyesel. Apa kredibilitas gue sebagai cowok terkeren di Konoha jadi turun gara-gara ini ya? Gue sebel.

"Sasuke _kun_ ganteng banget," kata Karin dengan muka sok malu-malu. Gue bener kan _girls_? Gue emang ganteng!

"Udah gitu pinter lagi ga kayak cowok-cowok lain yang cuman menang tampang doang," gue makin percaya diri, meskipun gue ga terlalu suka ama Karin tapi gue percaya ama omongan dia yang—_wait_, gue kesini bukan buat ini, gue kesini buat ngelatih syaraf muka gue. Setelah belingsatan nyari cermin di kelas, yang tentu aja ga ketemu, gue akhirnya dapet alternatif baru, gue bisa lihat wajah ganteng gue lewat kaca di jendela. Hm, ternyata ga _blushing_. Gue senyum.

"Kyaaaa kalo senyum gitu Sasuke-_kun_ makin kereeeeeeen, Sasuke-_kun_ selalu keren meskipun pake _boxer_ warna pink. Kereeen banget!" Ya, gue emang keren, meskipun gue pake _boxer_ warna pink, itu ga bakalan ngurangin kadar kekerenan gue. Tunggu, apa dia bilang tadi? _Boxer_ pink? Wuat? Kenapa dia bisa tau warna bokser yang sekarang gue pake?

"Kenapa kau..?" gue mundur teratur ngejauhin Karin. Sumpah ternyata dia nge_stalk_ gue, nih cewek emang—

"Eh? kan resleting celana Sasuke-_kun_ terbuka, jadi aku bisa melihat warnanya," dan detik itu juga gue langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi cowok ga peduli anak-anak lain mandangin gue dengan tatapan terpesona (mereka pasti selalu terpesona ama gue) dan ga peduliin Sakura-_chan_ yayang gue yang sekarang lagi manggil-manggil gue dengan suaranya yang merdu. _Shit,_ kenapa gue bisa ceroboh gini?!

Cara ketiga gagal dengan ending yang memalukan.

**-Sasuke itu Keren-**

"Hei _teme_ kau tahu gak, sekarang Sakura-_chan_ sedang dekat dengan Gaara," ujar Naruto _dobe_ waktu lagi main ke kelas gue. Inspeksi daerah kekuasaan kata dia. Gue ngernyit ga ngerti, dia emang aneh.

"Gaara?"

"Iya, pengurus kelas dari kelas Sakura-_chan_. Kudengar sih Gaara memang sudah suka dengan Sakura-_chan_ sejak kelas satu, tapi dia ga berani pedekate soalnya Sakura dekat denganmu. Berhubung akhir-akhir ini kalian udah ga dekat lagi, si Gaara mulai deh pedekate ke Sakura-_chan_" gue melotot keren. Gaara? Bocah rambut merah yang kekerenanannya jauh di bawah gue itu? Hah, Sakura-cha mana mau ama dia, dia kan cinta mati ama gue.

"Iya! Tadi aku melihat Haruno-san pergi ke halaman belakang dengan Gaara-_kun_! Pasti Gaara-_kun_ mau nembak Haruno-_san_!" tiba-tiba ada sua orang cewek temen sekelas gue yang lagi ngegosipin yayang gue. Oke cuekin mereka Sasuke, meski si bocah merah itu nembak Sakura, Sakura pasti nolak. "Pasti Haruno-_san_ nerima, habis akhir-akhir ini mereka kan dekat banget!" Jangan percaya omongan mereka. Sakura deket ama cowok lain? Yang bener aja. Hei dia itu ketua fans club gue! Inget itu!

"Iya, apalagi kabarnya Haruno-_san_ sudah mengundurkan diri dari jabatan ketua _fans club_ Sasuke-_sama_!" Gue ga inget apa-apa, yang gue tahu gue langsung lari kehalaman belakang buat nyari Sakura dan gagalin acara tembak menembak si bocah merah itu. Setelah nyari-nyari Sakura di halaman belakang, _finally_ gue bisa nemuin Sakura yang lagi hadep-hadepan ama si bocah merah.

Dengan emosi gue narik tangan Sakura dan pergi dari hadapan si bocah merah, gue tetep narik Sakura sampai gue ga bisa lagi ngeliat si bocah merah itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kumohon lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak" gue masih narik Sakura ngejauhi tempat bocah merah itu bakalan nembak Sakura. Harus ngejauhin si bocah rambut merah sialan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tanganku sakit," dengan amat terpaksa gue ngelepasin tangan Sakura, gue janji gue ga bakalan cuci tangan gue seharian. Tunggu, sekarang bukan saatnya buat ini. Gue natap tajam ke arah Sakura

"Kau pacaran dengan Gaara?" gue pandang Sakura dengan tatapan dingin sedingin es. Biasanya cara ini ampuh buat Sakura ngomong jujur ke gue.

"Eh? Belum." Belum? Itu berarti bakalan iya dalam waktu dekat ini. Gue ga suka.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Gaara."

"Kenapa?" ujar Sakura dengan bingung.

"Karena aku tidak suka."

"Kenapa? Sasuke-_kun_ juga dekat dengan Karin, kenapa aku tidak boleh dengan Gaara-_kun_?" Gaara-_kun_? _Kun_? Kenapa Sakura nyebut nama bocah sialan itu dengan surfik -_kun_? Lagian kenapa tiba-tiba dia bawa-bawa nama Karin? Seinget gue, gue cuman ngomong ama Karin sekali waktu— ah, waktu itu ya,.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Dengarkan aku Sakura, aku tidak suka dibantah. Dan jangan memanggil namanya dengan imbukan surfiks -_kun_!"

"Tidak mau, aku bisa memanggil Gaara-_kun_ dengan cara yang aku suka. Sasuke-_kun_ tidak berhak melarangku. Terserah aku mau memanggil Gaara-_kun_ apa, larang saja Karin. Sasuke-_kun_ kan sekarang lebih dekat dengan Karin daripada denganku!" Kenapa dia selalu bawa-bawa nama Karin sih? Dia kan jauh lebih berharga daripada Karin, tingkah Sakura sudah kayak _kaa-san_ yang lagi cemburu saat _Tou-san_ berbicara dengan cewek lain. Maklumin aja, _kaa-san_ itu pencemburu berat. Eh, cemburu?

"Kau cemburu?"

"Eh… bu—bukannya begitu, aku tidak cemburu!" Gue bisa ngeliat muka Sakura yang memerah, gue senyum.

"Aku dan Karin tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, aku hanya mencoba suatu metode padanya."

"Eh metode apa?" kali ini gue bisa ngeliat wajah Sakura yang mandang gue dengan tatapan ga ngerti. Gue dilema, apa gue kudu ngejelasin ke dia kalo sekarang gue lagi nyoba berbagai metode biar ga _blushing_ ya? _No way_. Itu memalukan, dan bisa-bisa Sakura ntar nganggep gue ga keren lagi. Itu sama aja kiamat.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, itu memalukan."

"Tuh kan, Sasuke-_kun_ pasti ada apa-apanya dengan Karin. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kalian sudah pacaran tapi kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku," gue bisa lihat muka Sakura memerah karena emosi dan air mata yang mulai menggenang dimata viridian miliknya. Entah kenapa gue jadi inget kalimat dibuku milik gue.

_Tersipu bisa dipicu karena kita bertemu orang penting, menerima pujian dan mengalami emosi kuat di situasi sosial._

Dia nge_blushing_, yah bukan nge_blushing_ sih soalnya muka dia memerah gara-gara marah, tapi tetep aja sebagai cowok normal, ngeliat wajah Sakura yang kayak gitu gue jadi pengen makan dia. Gue ngeliat bibir Sakura yang lembab, gue penasaran ama rasanya. Apa rasanya manis kayak _cherry _atau bahkan pedes kayak jus kare itu ya? _Damn_, kenapa gue jadi teringat ama tuh jus kare sialan? Gue mandang bibir Sakura lagi. Makin penasaran.

_**Cup**_

_Manis_

_**Smirk smirk**_

"Kamu milikku, jauhi Gaara karena mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku," gue bisa ngelihat Sakura ngangguk dengan muka yang semakin memerah kayak buah tomat kesukaan gue, dan gue yakin sekarang dia nge_blushing_ beneran.

_See_? Gue selalu dapetin apa yang gue mau! Dan gue ga peduli lagi dengan gue yang nge_blushing_ atau gak. Sakura udah jadi milik gue. _Check done_.

**Smirk**

Oke, tahap pertama kehidupan cinta gue ama Sakura _clear_. Sakura udah jadi milik gue. Tahap kedua: _memakan_ Sakura, ganti marganya jadi Uchiha

Ah gue lupa bilang, Uchiha Sasuke itu keren. **dan mesum**. Lo tau maksud gue kan?

**Smirk smirk**

**-End-**


End file.
